A forbidden Love
by conversechick12
Summary: This is as many tales as i can think of about the awesome lives of percy and annabeth  and my first story so hope u like it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Smoothie of emotions

Annabeths P.O.V

She loved him. it was uncrontrolable the way he could make her smile by looking at her, then she would giggle and that made him bright red like a chille.

Crystal's apartment was always full of noise but not tonight. She had invited Percy over to spend the night because Crystal and her family had gone to California for the weekend. She finished her midsummers night dream book and started reading shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, eventhough she hated all

the mushy love stuff. The doorbell rang and she raced to the mirror she maddly tried to straighten her shirt but the shirt stayed crumpled.

She thought it wouldnt matter in the end. She opened the door and guess who it was...THE PIZZA MAN! "Aww crap!" I shouted not realising the pizza man was listning. I payed him ten bucks, "buy something nice.." i muttered.

I walked back to the couch and dropped on it and sighed before checking my watch.

Just then the doorbell rang again."hello?" she said and saw nothing."Stupid pranks." I muttered. I turned around saw a boy with scruffy black hair and electrifing green eyes." Hey percy,

"hello annabeth,"

"um..nice weather were having."

'yeah its been cold hear in New york."

"um do you wanna go to my room?"

Percy did his usual stroke of the hair and answered,"lead the way wisegirl".

He dragged me to the bed and played with my hair untill i told him about that when the war ended my mom told me i couldnt trust him.

His lips met mine and he slowly moved them towards my neck. I couldnt care less if my mom approved or not because i was in a deep smoothie of emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Curses

Percy's P.O.V

Everyone went to there cabins after the apollo cabin lead the singalong, sharing marshmallows that connor and travis stole from a gas station around the area.

Someone tapped me on the back. I looked around but who ever tapped me ran away. A white piece of paper stood boldly on the ground, i bent over to pick it up. It read: Meet me at the creek. I decided to go because i wasnt tired. I walked around and look for a certain someone like my girlfriend Annabeth. I saw her over at the creek on a log just balancing on one foot. I could of stared at her all day but she could hear me and said, "Percy what are you doing here?"

'wasnt it you who tapped me on the back?"

She thought about it. "no i always come out here at night."

Annabeth's face turned red. "what?" I asked.

"argghhh its Nadia, she was the one who gave you the note, she has a huge crush on you and she wants you to dump me so she can have you!"

"really?"

"yes you seaweed brain."

"What in hades name does she think she can do to humiliate you."I said with anger in my tone. Poor Annabeth she always got picked on by the Aphrodite girls saying she wasnt pretty enough, now they try to steal her awesome, invincible boyfriend. I grabbed her hip and pulled her closer to me. "you know id never like those stupid bratty girls who think they can take your pride"

I said in the middle of a kiss on her crimson lips. She lit a smile on her face and kissed me back and i thought how i could ever get someone so smart and beautiful. I moved closer untill our foreheads met.

"You know Annabeth you better watch yourself."

"sorry Percy?"

"i didn't say anything." I replied with confusion.

"Wait a sec...NADIA!" Annabeth screamed and leaped of my chest and started cursing in ancient Greek. Nadia screamed because she knew what annabeth's fist tasted like.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Stella

Annabeth's P.O.V

Percy was unpredictable.

Like the weather, he could surprise you with his feelings and make you crack up right there on the spot.

In the middle of their quarrels after shouting he would do something stupid like ask question that you just didn't want to know about.

"Annabeth?" Percy called.

"Yes?" I answered in his living room.

"Come look at this!"

"What is it?" I asked with a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Just come!" he called. I walked to him and found him on his laptop searching something i couldn't read.

"Is it true that the goliath tarantula spits hair out of its legs when it gets scared?" he asked with curiosity in his tone.

"Why would you think i would Know im not the spider exper-" A big picture of the goliath tarantula popped on the screen and i screamed at the top of my voice while trying to get back.

"aww Annabeth you're such a big scaredy cat, anybody would know that its not real."

I gave him one of my famous death stares and attempted to strangle him but it failed. I was to weak after my spider attack.

He just dragged me on the couch with him and started kissing me. Just the T.V mysteriously turned on and an episode of was on and he started talking to a couple that had just broken up.

That was going to be me and Percy if he kept showing me those dreadful spider pictures.

"Sorry my bad!" Percy apologized.

I just kissed him and he followed. The kiss was more passionate than all of our kisses. Probably because I was glad he was there and that tarantula was a picture. " How long is you mom and Paul going to be gone?"

He smiled and said, "Not until 8:00."

"where did they go?'

"Sails." He grabbed my waist like fish on a line and snuck a kiss. I decided to go with it since he had the invincible thingy- mabobby . A cat yowled. I looked around and saw a black cat with emerald eyes on the coffee table.

"Percy when did you get a cat?" I asked .

"Oh that's Stella. My mom volunteered to help find a home for her at the animal shelter." He said lifting her up, cradling Stella in his arms.

"She's adorable! Who did you have in mind of giving her to?"

"Actually I was thinking of giving her to you."

I was shocked that he was thinking of me because I really thought he would give her to Rachel.

"Really Percy? I was thinking you would give her to a certain brat starting with R!"

"No Rachel's dad hates cats! I think its because he lost one when he was a kid."

"How old is she?" I asked.

"who Rachel?"

"No stella!"

"oh right! Fourteen weeks." Percy looked at his watch. "oh gods it's 58 past 7! My mom and Paul are going to be here any minute!" He said with his eyes full of shock.

"Why does it matter? Your mom wouldn't care would she?" I said.

"Oh... well I forgot to tell you that I kind of didn't ask my mom if I could give the cat to you..." He trailed off.

"Percy!"I snapped.

"well sorry do you want me to take her back?"

"No, I mean.. arrrggghh I better get going. And thankyou so much for stella it's really nice of you!"

Percy's P.O.V

I pecked her on her lips and gave her a hug and did the same for stella(except I didn't kiss her on the lips).

Five minutes later Paul and my mom came through the apartment door. "Hey honey!" my mom said before looking around the room. "Where's Stella? You didn't open the window did you?" My mom asked.

"No mom I..." I was lost for words I didn't know how to tell her that I gave Stella to Annabeth. "Okay fine I gave her to annabeth!" I said quickly waiting for my mom to shriek at me. I looked at Paul for backup but he was to busy reading his students essays.

"Aww honey that was nice, I hope her folks aren't allergic to cats." My mom said sweetly.

I wiped my forehead in relief. And dropped on the couch and wondered if the goliath tarantula did spit hair out of its legs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Strange smudges

OK GUYS THIS IS GOING 2 BE KINDA SHORT BECAUSE I GOT THE FLU AND CANT WRITE PROPERLY!ANYWAY PLEASE DONT SEND ME REVIEWS THAT INCLUDE: "OH THIS IS 2 SHORT." I WILL GRAB MY DAGGER WITH MY SHAKING HANDS AND SLICE UR BRAINS. UR LUCKY IM EVEN WRITING. AND JONNY WHY DID ROB TELL? IF U GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS PUT THEM IN UR REVIEWS.

Annabeth's P.O.V

We drove along the streets until we decided to go back to camp. When we arrived I looked around the Prius for my ipod touch my dad got me for my birthday last month. "What's the matter annabeth?" Percy asked with concern.

"I lost my iPod. Can you see it?" He looked around for it but couldn't see it.

" Oh, wait I remember now!" I said happily. I opened the glove box and found the ipod in it's tattoo smiggle skin with the clear case around it. I grabbed it out and to my concern there was a strange smudge on the screen. "Hey were did this smudge come from?" I asked talking to myself.

Percy's P.O.V

Ok I was busted. If anyone dared to touch annabeth's stuff she would literally use her superdy -duperdy battle skills and dissect your body. "Uh... did you try and clean it with grease?" I said nervously with my hands in my pocket. "Holy Zeus Percy I really did clean it with grease!" Said Annabeth sarcasticly.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I rummaged around the glove box trying to find the source of the strange smudge when a trail of white cream sat on the bottom of the glove box. I found a opened tube of sunscreen and lifted it with straight look on my face to show Percy. "Ha-ha didn't want your iPod to get sunburnt..." Percy said quietly. I moved my hands up to strangle him but he grabbed them and kissed me instead. I tried to fight back but he was stronger. We just sat there for a few minutes just maintaining our perfect positions: our lips meeting and leaning in towards each other until a rustle in the bushes interrupted the kiss. A slap followed the rustle and a fierce but quiet SSSSHH!

We looked around and there sat Connor and Travis with binoculars on a cord around their necks. They shared quick giggle before skipping away to the dining pavilion.

I tried getting up but Percy pulled me down. Ok it was payback for Connor and Travis. And Percy too!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 apple of my eye

YES I KNOW WHAT UR GONNA SAY, HEY WHERE DID U GO? BLAH BLAH BLAH! ANYHOW

I HAVE A STUPID LIFE TO ATTEND TO AND I HAVE TO EAT GROSS VEGIMITE SANDWICHES.

HEY THIS IS OFFICIAL NOW (BY ME!) THAT ANNABETH'S B'DAY IS ON THE 12TH MARCH.

READ ON MY LITTLE *IN A FRENCH ACCENT* CHERRIES!

Percy's P.O.V

I watched her movements as if she was going to be hit by a bullet. Everyone said that we were meant to be and no one could break us apart (haha take that Rachel!). "What?" Asked Annabeth. I suddenly realised that she noticed I was staring at her. "Oh I wasn't looking at you I was watching ." I lied. She gave me a sarcastic smile before looking back to her book.

"You know we could do something special today." She said still looking at her book.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I dunno, what about um... Movies?"

"well there is nothing on and beside I'm the one always paying for everything." She thought hard and put her fist against her face to lean on." I know we could go to the sculpture museum!"

"Um well I'm kinda not really interested in that stuff." I said in a quiet voice.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU INTERESTED IN?" She shouted in my ear.

"Actually I was thinking of celebrating your birthday with a few friends." As soon as I said it all of our friends from camp rushed through the door and shouted: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNABETH!" My plan had worked.

Annabeth's P.O.V

My face went pale as snow and I almost forgot that it was 12th March, the day I turned 17.

"What in Athena's name..." I mumbled after I gazed at the food and balloons. Then I looked at my friends and realised not one of them didn't come. There was Connor and Travis, Poppy from the Aphrodite cabin, Crystal, Chris, Grover, Tyson and even Clarisse came. "Happy birthday Princess."

Clarisse mumbled while Chris held her waist. Then I looked around and saw Thalia in a black studded jacket and a tight grey dress with a black belt that had a diamond covered skull. And as usual she wore dark mascara, black nails and also black lipstick. Then to Thalia's right was my mother wearing a white chiton embroiled in gold threads that matched her gold hoops. "Thalia! mother!" I said while hugging them both. "And mother how did you know about it?" I asked my mother.

She pointed over to my boyfriend. I nodded my head once like I understood, but the truth was I kind of didn't. "I Iris messaged her." Percy said casually. I gave a quick smile that seemed to yell out to him:" THANKYOU!"

"Percy. I'm kind of surprised you got this all together on your own. I thought it would be hard for you." I said making a joke, but anger fled across his face which gave me the message: He didn't buy it. He stormed out of the colourful room and I stood there with my mouth open like my jaw just about to fall off. My mother walked with grace towards me and a stern look on her perfect face.

"Annabeth, I told-"

"No mother! I'm tired of you trying to split us!" I said angrily. "If I really wanted some advice or a

Shoulder to cry on I would ask!" Everyone looked at me as I spun around desperately trying to find

my sensitive boyfriend or maybe now ex boyfriend. I found him in his room with his back toward me.

"Percy I..." I couldn't find a way to finish my untold sentence but he pulled my arms in towards him.

My cheeks glowed bright red as he told me his other surprise, "Happy birthday! That was my gift to

you." He said with glee in his green eyes.

"I don't understand."

" You always find ways to embarrass me so that was part of my present." He said and reached over

To his nightstand and picked up a small leather box from secrets and gave it to me. I opened the lid

And found a pearl on a silver chain. I gave it to him and turned around so he could place it above my

Heart. "I love the way you find stupid ways to give presents." I said to him warmly. He moved his lips

to my neck and raised them to my jaw. Then he slowly moved them to my lips and I got lost in the

moment.

After everyone left I got a strange call from Thalia. I sat on the couch and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Annabeth ! I forgot to say at your party Artemis let me go but I'm not really allowed to use

Electronics but Artemis is gone hunting and I gotta look after everyone else." Said Thalia on the

Other line."Anyway how is you and Percy? I saw you guys having a quarrel." Asked Thalia.

"Great were just great. He is still the apple of my eye." I said smiling while fiddling with my pearl.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Haunted

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was at my dad's house in San Francisco for two weeks when a disturbing noise woke me in the night. It was like a chair sliding across the wooden floor boards. I thought it was just Stella but then I saw Stell curled up on my lap. I had heard a lot of things while I was here but this was the creepiest.

"Hello?" I asked to thin air. No one replied. Then Stella woke up and her legs shot back like she was being dragged. "Mrow!" She shrieked. I tried pulling her back but a cold tingle down my spine distracted me. I fell silent before I heard a loud "PING" at my window. It wouldn't crack the glass because the house dated back to the Civil War so the house was sturdy as a rock. I went to look out the window. I couldn't make out the image because the glass was so thick so I opened the window and to my surprise, there was a boy with dark hair, mesmerising green eyes and a huge grin on his face.

" What are you doing? It's 3:00 am in the morning!" I snapped.

"I mom and Paul went to Australia and left me all alone." Percy explained

"Awwwww poor little Percy! He got a plane at night and flew to my Dad's house."

"Who was in your room? Not any other guys right?"

My face went pale I almost forgot about the strange noise. "No! Why would you think that?"

"Oh I was just saying because I heard Stella meow loudly." He quickly said with his eyes wide.

"You know you could have woken up my dad when you threw that rock." His face went white because he'd seen my dad before when someone woke him up. Then he did the craziest idea of all of his crazy ideas and started to climb the trellis Romeo and Juliet style. "Percy no! That's 200 years old! You'll-" The trellis started shaking and I tried grabbing his arm but he just fell down right on his back. "Uhhh" He groaned.

"Are you okay?" I asked my soon to be dead boyfriend.

"Yep!" He shot up and almost scared me to death.

"Climb up this!" I passed my big king sized sheet out of the window and he started to climb up.

Once he got up to my room I kissed his lips and he did the same. We fell on the bed and he wrapped his hands around my waist. Then an eerie sound interrupted the perfect kiss. "Annabeth, you are being watched." said a strange but familiar voice. Percy then looked around but saw nothing. Then I looked to my dresser for my Yankees cap but it wasn't there which surprised me. Then I heard a giggle but a slap followed. I got up from the bed and felt a hat. I pulled it off somebody, wait it wasn't somebody it was two of the devil's creations, Conner and Travis Stoll. I pulled them by the ears and brought them to the window which was pretty high up and tossed them out one by one.

"Don't you ever come back you brats!" I yelled but it too loud than I expected. Someone knocked on my door and said, "Annabeth! What are you doing there?" It was my dad's voice. Just as I was about to whisper to Percy to get in my closet he opened the door. _Crap._I thought before he went on a rampage of yelling at me and Percy. Looks like there was going to be huge punishments installed for me.


	7. Chapter 7

A kiss under the moonlight

Annabeth's P.O.V

I quickly scribbled down a letter to Percy in his cabin before he woke up. I could hear Tyson snoring on the bunk. I dashed outside back to my cabin and opened the door to find my half asleep siblings groaning as I let the early sunlight in. Before I could scramble back into bed a voice spoke from the top bunk, "Annabeth, why do you always think that nothing else matters but him?" It was Cherie, my youngest half sister. Cherie was intimidating at times but she could get away with something so easily by doing one of her famous puppy dog faces, so she always never got in to trouble. "Shut up Cherie" I then heard a following of agreement of the other Athena kids then a half asleep shut up from Malcolm. I just shook my head and snuggled under the covers with rosy red cheeks.

Percy's P.O.V

I woke to find a letter tape to my forehead with Annabeth's nickname for me: Seaweed Brain on top and an arrow saying to turn over like I was really dumb. The note said in capitals: _MEET ME AT THE LAKE TONIGHT- ANNABETH. _I stuffed the note in my pocket since I never wore pyjamas and rolled my eyes.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I sat on a rock by the lake and waited for him. The water spirits kept me entertained as I could just see their illuminating glow under the surface of the clear blue lake. Then I saw a silhouetted figure behind the trees coming towards me. I stood at Percy and pecked him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and did the same to his neck. We tumbled back on the grass still lost in the moment. We sat in complete silence until Percy wrapped his arm around me and calmly spoke, "Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" I was lost for words and it felt like someone was shoving pins down my throat until I randomly said, "Fireflies." My cheeks went rosy and my eyes went into shock that I had just blurted out something really not smart. "Uh... yeah, they are beautiful as well." He said almost as speechless as I was.

"You know, Fireflies are also called Lightning bugs and they um, are a part of the glow-worm family." I shot out of my mouth with my eyes focused on the point of a pine tree. Percy sat up and pushed a curl out of my face to kiss me. I moved my lips forward to keep up the kiss for a little longer. "You don't think we'll get in trouble for sneaking out?" I whispered between a kiss.

"Hey it was your idea!" He shot back at me. I just smiled and continued the kiss. We sat on the grass for a while just talking and showing eachother constellations in the midnight glow. I observed more fireflies and Percy just laughed then said, "wanna midnight swim?"

"Um, I don't think that's very wise-"He just dragged me of and jumped into the lake with me dangling in his arms. Just as we hit the surface I punched his face so hard he would remember it for a long time. He made an air bubble for us and I just kissed him fiercely. When we reached the surface a huge temptation to kiss him with such force. But then I heard a huge growl in the distance and I gave Percy a look that he knew when it came to battles.

He shot me a kiss and I replied but some part of my body just wanted to stay in the beautiful scenery of the illuminating banks for a few more minutes to observe the fireflies, the water spirits and the trickling moonlight.

HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN IN SO LONG, MY FAMILY ARE BEING ANNOYING AS EVER AND MY LITTLE SIS KEEPS STEELING MY YUMMY DESERTS SO I COME AND WRITE TO GET MY MIND OF THINGS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND I REALLY THANK ANNABETHISTHEBEST FOR GIVING ME HER IDEA BUT I KINDA DON'T THINK VIOLENCE IS RIGHT FOR THIS. SORRY BUT I DO REALLY APPREACIATE EVERY ONE GIVING ME AWESOME IDEAS SO KEEP IT UP. I FINISHED RICK'S NEW BOOK CALLED THE RED PYRAMID LAST NIGHT AND ONCE AGAIN I THINK WE SHOULD ALL GIVE HIM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE BECAUSE HE ROCKED MY SOCKS! ( OKAY MAYBE I'M NOT WEARING SOCKS BUT OH WELL). YOU KNOW ANNABETH'S CAT STELLA I KINDA BASED HER ON MY OWN CAT STELLA. SHE'S FOURTEEN AND REALLY CUTE BUT SHE HAS A BLADDER INFECTION SO SHE LIKES TO MAKE BYE BYE!


	8. author's note

Authors note

HEY WASSUP MY BUDDIES? WELL I DECIDED TO FINISH OFF "A FORBIDDEN LOVE" FOR NOW SINCE I CAN'T GET SADIE AND ANUBIS OFF MY WANDERING MIND. AND DON'T U DARE SAY IN UR REVIEWS BECAUSE I WILL GET U FOR IT! NAH JUST KIDDEN , SO TO FINISH IT OFF I NEED ONE MORE CHAPTER SO I AM DOING A ITY BITTY COMPETITION SO ALL U HAVE TO DO IS SEND UR IDEA OF WHAT THE FINAL CHAPTER IS ABOUT THEN PRAY TO THE GODS THAT ULL WIN. THE COMP CLOSES 12TH OCTOBER AND BEGINS ON AUGUST 31ST. GOOD LUCK! FYI MY NEXT STORY IS FOR ALL U ANUBIS AND SADIE LUVERS FROM THE RED PYRAMID BY RICK RIORDAN. WELL SEE YA.

Conversechick12


End file.
